Never Saw It Coming
by Gleek Actually
Summary: She is just another arrival at the hotel, nothing odd. But she is the first vampire there, beside Mavis and Dracula, in a long time. She should never even meet him, much less fall in love with him, but when her and Dracula's eyes meet by chance, a series of events occur. He hasn't allowed himself to love since Marsha, but will their chance meeting break his stride, or his heart?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hotel Transylvania. (Dracula does) :)

* * *

A cool breeze swept through the trees, and a bat flew with it, cruising it's way down the path to the majestic castle that lay ahead. It was about nine o'clock at night, and the bat flew closer to the ground, then touched down, transforming into a woman. A vampire woman. She was beautiful, with black hair that settled around her shoulders, curling at the tips.

She had eyes green and icy, and red lips. She was clothed in a long-sleeved black snug fitting shirt, and black jeans.

As soon as she entered through the doors of Hotel Transylvania, she felt at home. It was warm, and welcome, with fellow monsters everywhere. She even saw a human boy. At first she bristled, but then saw a young vampire girl run to him and kiss his cheek, so she figured he was fine.

She stood in the large room, rubbing her boots against the soft, velvety red carpet and admiring it all.

She already had a room reserved, and couldn't wait to see it. She grabbed her suitcase off a passing cart, and nodded politely to the worker. She saw the vampire girl look over at her, and nudge somebody's back.

She watched curiously, and he turned quickly, frowned at the girl, said something, then looked to where she was pointing.

Her eyes met his, and he made some weird contorted face before returning to to normal. He then immediately started walking towards her.

_Who the hell is that? _She thought.


	2. Chapter 1- Hello

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hotel Transylvania! :) Enjoy!

Review Response:

MegsyJ98: Thanks! I really appreciate the review. And the person walking towards her is Drac, but I see how you would think it was Johnny. :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Hello**

Drac felt surprised at the appearance of a vampire, and he started walking towards her, ready to welcome her to the hotel.

"Hello. Vwelcome to Hotel Transylvania. Do you have a room booked here already?"

She reached her hand out and shook his. "Hello, I'm Alice." She had an accent similar to his, but not as much. She tried to cover up the extra "V" syllables she made, she was trying to get out of that habit. "Yes, I vwa-was actually heading up there now."

Drac nodded. "Do you need help with the luggage?"

She shook her head slowly. "No thanks, I'll be fine. So I take it you are Count Dracula? The owner?"

He smirked. "Why yes indeed," he dragged her over and showed her the vampire girl she had seen before with the human boy. "That is my little girl, Mavis. Oh, and her...boyfriend."

"Oh really? Daughter? She does resemble you." Alice drew away, "I'm going to my room now, I suppose I'll see you around." She quickly trotted off, eager to see the room. She wondered about Drac. She wondered if she would see him.

_It doesn't really matter, _she thought, _It's not like I'm looking for someone or something. I just want to be safe._

She reached her hallway, and used her key to unlock the door. "Welcome," the shrunken head groaned in an annoying voice, "So, you're staying here permanent, correct?"

Alice let out a small sigh. "Yes." She shut the door behind her and looked around. It was spacious, with a wooden dresser that had a couple small lit candles on top of it. It also had a note, and a window on the wall above it. She unpacked all her clothes, then proceeded to look around.

The bed looked comfortable, with thick red blankets and sheets, and four black feather pillows. It was a queen sized bed, and she collapsed on it. She let out a moan, "I've never felt so tired."

But she pulled herself up, and unpacked the books she had brought, placing them in the drawer at her nightstand. She then noticed the door on the other side of the room.

She opened it, and it led to a nice bathroom, complete with a tub/shower, a toilet, and counters with a sink and mirror. Also, a small, but regal looking glass bottle of perfume was there.

She walked over, picked it up, and it read: _"Fragrance of Night, for Vampiress." _She smiled, and set it back down before unloading her soaps and shampoos, and brush and hairdryer.

She looked in the mirror, brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and left the bathroom. She rested her empty suitcase atop her bed, and dressed into her bathing suit. _I think I'll try the pool, _she thought. Her bathing suit was a simple red one piece that was just a little tight around her chest.

She left the room, and headed to the pool.

She looked into the water, and then noticed somebody familiar at the other side of the room, talking to someone. It was Drac. She turned, and er eyes met with Mavis, his daughter.

Mavis smiled warmly at her. "I'm Mavis. We haven't had any other vampires here in forever."

Alice smiled hesitantly. "I'm Alice." Then the human boy came, and she eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm Johnny, hey, you're almost as tall as Drac. Does that mean your his age?" Johnny held out his hand. "Huh?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I don't know," she said, "I don't even know his age."

Mavis smiled. "He's 237."

Alice cocked her head slightly. "Well, then yes. About, I'm 236..."

Mavis blinked. "Really? Your the same age as my mom, if she was still alive. She was killed by humans." Mavis looked away and bit her lip.

Alice's eyes filled with sympathy and understanding, and she ran a hand gently through Mavis' hair. "There, it's okay," she felt a little unsure, and added, "That's terrible. How old are you?"

Mavis swiped her eyes. "About 118. I recently turned it."

Alice looked at Johnny. "And you?"

"Uh..21." He smiled hesitantly, and put an arm around Mavis. "You're not gonna bite me right?"

Alice scoffed, "What? Disgusting. Why would I drink human blood?" Mavis giggled.

"Sounds like you agree with dad." She announced.

"What?" Alice asked. She sighed, "Suddenly, I don't feel like swimming anymore," she stared at the water.

"Come on, it's fun!" Johnny yelled. He ran and dived into the water, splashing everyone around. Mavis laughed, then followed lead.

Alice bit her lip, and stepped into the water. She dove in, going underwater. She used her powers, darting around like a fish before surfacing beside MAvis with a laugh.

She sent a huge splash at her, and Mavis yelped, before diving under, then coming up behind Alice. Alice laughed, and closed her eyes, before floating up to drift on her back. _  
_

She then felt something prod her shoulders. She let out a small yell, and, startled, she found herself bringing her legs up, and flipping herself completely backwards, and transforming into a bat in midair. She looked down, and realized it was Drac. He looked up at her in confusion.

She let out a sigh of relief, ready to get back in, then he joined her in the air, transforming himself.

"Let's go vor a walk." He suggested.

She blinked. "Hello to you too," she remarked sarcastically. He just laughed.


	3. Chapter 2- A Walk

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hotel Transylvania. Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

**A Walk**

Alice looked at him. "Alright, I guess," she replied reluctantly.

He led her away from the pool, and they flew over the castle to the other side. They landed on roof near the castle's entrance.

She returned to her normal form, but remembered her bathing suit and shivered. Drac sat next to her on the roof, and became his normal self.

She rubbed her arms and stared ahead. Soon, she felt the silk of his cape slip over her shoulders. She shivered again when his hand brushed her neck when he placed it on her.

"Thank you," she murmured.

He smiled. "Vyour welcome."

She bit her lip. "So I hear you're about 237 years old?"

He nodded. "Yes, and you?"

"Me? I'm 236." He nodded.

"So, let's head to the forest. The night's only begun." He stood, and offered his hand. She reached for it, grabbed it, then as she started to stand, she pulled him down.

"Woah!"He exclaimed, falling and skidding on his knees a little ways down.

Alice laughed so hard her eyes hurt, and he said, "Alright, alright, I get it." With a sly smirk, Drac stood up in front of her.

"What are you-" she cut herself off with a screech as he leaped towards her and threw her over his shoulder while running at top speed across the top of the roof.

The stars flew past her face, and she laughed loudly. He then tripped over a shingle, and she took the chance to backflip off of him and push him backwards.

"That's what you get!" She laughed. He fake fell down and clutched his chest.

"OH!" He mock moaned. "The pain! It hurts! I'm dying!"

She keeled over, laughing, and ended up actually slipping and rolling into him. She let out a yelp as they fell into the air, and they each transformed into bats just before impact on the ground, then back to fall the short distance.

She lay on her back quietly chuckling. He was on his stomach beside her. "Now _that _was fun," he sarcastically remarked, mimicking her voice.

She yelled, and shoved him over playfully. "Shut up!" After lying down a while, he stood and helped her up.

"Okay," she dusted herself off. "That was...exciting."

They looked at each other, and she saw his eyes glimmer. He held out his hand. "Come on, let's go through the woods."

She grasped his hand gently, a little unsure, and they walked into the safe feeling canopy of trees.

"Usually I fly through here," she joked. His hand felt warm and reassuring.

"Yes, well, who wouldn't?" He responded.

Alice smirked. "Don't know, idiots?"

He stopped and pretended to be offended. "Oh, so you think I'm an idiot?"

She laughed, and punched his arm with her free hand. "If you go by that way of thinking, then I would be calling myself an idiot, and I don't think I would do that."

They continued walking,and they both stared through the trees.

"I don't know," he continued, "Maybe you're vwrong."

She chuckled. "Nah, I don't think so."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Positively positive?"

"Okay, don't make me punch you."

They continued in silence, and she glanced his way to see him smiling.

"Positive?"

She punched his arm hard, and he yelped, proceeding to rub it.

She smiled and tilted her head innocently. "I told you I'd do it."

"I never argued otherwise."

"Oh, but you did."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

They continued once more, and she said, "I should probably get to bed. I'm pretty worn out."

He nodded, "Fine, I'm pretty tired myself."

He flew with her back to the castle, and up to her room door. Fortunately, the head kept silent.

Alice smiled. "I had fun," she told him, "And I haven't had fun in a long time."

He smiled, "Don't worry, I completely understand."

They paused, and she held out her hand, he shook it.

Their hands lingered together, and she felt her heart race. She stared into his eyes, and a strange piercing pain reminded her of something.

She pulled away, and smiled before opening her door. "Good...morning!" She called over her shoulder. The sun was just starting to rise.

He chuckled. "Good...morning."

She closed her door, and walked over to the bed. She didn't even realize she was still wearing his cape until she curled up underneath the covers and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Drac stood outside her door. _What was I thinking...?! _He thought, _We didn't Zing! That only happens once...right?_

"You got somewhere to be?" The shrunken head interrupted his thoughts. He immediately scowled at it and used his powers to seal it's mouth.

* * *

So, what'd ya think? Kind of short, I know, but i wanted a nice, neat chapter ending, so...Anyway, please review, I appreciate it very much. :)


End file.
